


This Is So Not Happening (but if it does, I am SUPER okay with that)

by justcallmehero



Category: Naruto
Genre: But that is super okay, F/M, Ino is helpful, Naruto is Pervy, Sakura is in denial, Sakura wants Naruto's boy bits, but tries not to want them, it doesn't end well for her, or well it kind of does actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmehero/pseuds/justcallmehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day that she dropped some scrolls and couldn’t pick them up without dropping the rest of them, he’d come from seemingly out of nowhere (which, duh, of course he did, he’s shinobi), greeted her (Hey there, Sakura-chan! Let me get those for you!), and bent down in front of her. She’d gotten a good look at his firm rear and knew instantly that she was in trouble.</p><p>Since then, she’d been hard pressed about controlling her rampant thoughts—and thanks to her inner self, they were getting worse (BETTER! They were getting better, as Inner Sakura liked to argue) by the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is So Not Happening (but if it does, I am SUPER okay with that)

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this a few years ago, and just recently found it again. It started out as two chapters (well, that's all I'd gotten when I stopped) but it really could have just be done as a one shot. But it's late and I wanna read so this is gonna end up being 2 (maybe 3. Definitely 3) chapters because I am super lazy lol. 
> 
> And Honestly, I haven't posted anything in about 2 years so this is really big for me. Writer's Block is a bitch.
> 
> I did this without a beta, so please excuse any mistakes, or feel free to point them out.

Looking back on it, she sees that _yes_ , there _was_ a subtle shift inside of her when she saw him without his shirt on one day after training.

Ever since that day, she’d done her damnedest to not see him in any other way than brotherly. On the day that she dropped some scrolls and couldn’t pick them up without dropping the rest of them, he’d come from seemingly out of nowhere (which, duh, of course he did, he’s shinobi), greeted her ( _Hey there, Sakura-chan! Let me get those for you!_ ), and bent down in front of her. She’d gotten a good look at his firm rear and knew instantly that she was in trouble.

Since then, she’d been hard pressed about controlling her rampant thoughts—and thanks to her inner self, they were getting worse ( _BETTER! They were getting better,_ as Inner Sakura liked to argue) by the day.

 

* * *

 

           

Team Kakashi had gotten a mission to go check out a possible political disturbance in some territory that wasn’t familiar, like, at all, but was surprisingly close by. There was talk of some sort of Political upheaval or cleansing, Sakura couldn’t remember Tsunade-hime’s exact words as she had been too busy trying not to ogle Naruto’s backside (like seriously, when did it get so _nice?_ ) that could possibly threaten a shaky alliance Konoha had set up with them.

She and Naruto were tasked with the surveillance of ‘secret’ meetings between a group of arrogant clan heads while Kakashi and Sai played the part of security at a fancy gathering that was thrown to celebrate the birthday of one of the clan heirs engagement.

The room that was chosen for the meeting was something like a small library. Probably a den that was actually a hidden room. To do the job, Sakura was going to have to shimmy her way as silently as possible down a shaft and hide between the walls. Naruto was to keep look out.

Once she was actually down the shaft, it became obvious that the opening in which she was supposed to spy from was too high for her to reach.

“Naruto,” she hissed, “we have to switch. I’m too short!”

“Uh, we can’t switch right now. Someone is coming this way. Make some room; I’m coming down.” was his reply.

“Wha—wait! I can’t! You won’t fit, too!”  
  
“We’ll make it work!”

Obviously, he wasn’t going to listen, so she pressed herself as flat as possible against the wall to make way for him and he slithered down behind her. There were now hip to hip, with her backside pressed _firmly_ against his solid thighs.  


The Gods or the universe or who _ever_ above must really like to mess with her because now she couldn’t get the thought of him taking her from behind out of her head, and Inner Sakura was more than happy to provide the most vulgar of narratives.

Focus. She needs to focus and holy crap why is he so freaking _warm?_  
  
Sakura shakes her head to disperse anymore thoughts because seriously, _they’re on a mission and she has a job to do_. She continues to stand on her toes, trying to get a better look, but all she can really see is the top of heads and some bookshelves. She shifts her weight to one leg and stretches to see if that will help, but there’s no change; not even when she cranes her neck.

She places her hands of the very edge of the vent and hops a few times, but of course that doesn’t work either.

Behind her, Naruto grunts and places his hands on her hips. “Let me help.”

His grip tightens and he presses his hips forward as support when he lifts her up a little.  
  
She smiles at him. “Thanks—oh, oh! _Shh!_ They’re finally talking.”  
  
The clan heads are across the room, standing around almost forming a circle. They’re all talking at once, most seeming to disagree with one another, but she doesn’t know why exactly because she is squirming against Naruto, trying to find stable footing.  
  
“Sakura-chan,” his breath is hot on her neck and she literally stops herself from shuddering, “stop moving so much.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help it. My legs are too short.” She whispers.  
  
He shifts behind her and presses his chest against her back.  
  
Sakura freezes when she feels his hardness against her butt.  
  
Part of her is mortified that this is even happening—here, now of all times. The other part of her (Inner Sakura, of course) is tempted to move her hips back against him to see what happens (like she doesn’t already know). Only she doesn’t even have to because Naruto starts _grinding_ against her, and she can feel his restrained member barely grazing her core through her shorts.  
  
“I— _Naruto!_ ” She turns her head to look at him over her shoulder and sees that his eyes are closed. “ _Seriously?_ We’re on a mission!”  
  
“Sorry… Sakura-chan,” is all he says and she stifles a gasp when his hand dips beneath the waistband of her shorts.  
  
His fingers are rough from years of training, but oh so very warm as he drags them down to the apex between her thighs.  
  
She knows she should stop him—knows she should threaten him or something, anything, but no matter what she says or does, she can’t deny how turned on she is, and with his fingers strumming her like a guitar, neither can he.  
  
“N-Naruto—the mission! We have to—we can’t—”  
  
 “Got it covered. Shush.”  
  
She wonders, briefly, what he means, before one particular motion has her biting her lip to keep silent.  
  
Sakura manages to plant her feet on the wall behind him, in the process, spreading her legs wider. Disbelief is flying through her, at the insane situation, because of all the many, many scenarios that could have occurred, this one wasn’t even close to coming anywhere near the list.  
  
Naruto groans softly in her ear, and he sounds so incredibly sexy that Sakura wants to hear it again. And again, and again.  
  
So she grinds back against him.  
  
He buries his face in her hair, mumbles something like, “Wanna be inside you,” and Sakura figures that at this point, rationale and resistance are really just nonfactors.  
  
Because really. Really.  
  
Without actually thinking about it, she reaches her own hand inside her shorts, covers his hand with her own, and proceeds to move his fingers against her in the way the feels best. When she feels that familiar warmth spreading that makes her stomach coil, her hips move, damn near erratically, alternating between meeting his hips, and moving with his fingers.

She tries her hardest not to make a sound because she knows once she starts, she won’t stop, and she’s liable to say something along the lines of  _‘Oh God, Naruto, Fuck Me’_ —Inner Sakura’s influence, no doubt.  
  
Without warning, his fingers speed up without any assistance from her, and the pressure inside of her skyrockets to the top. She’s almost there, _almost there_ , and then suddenly she’s flying over the edge, coming to pieces. He follows not even a second after.  
  
She didn’t really do anything but she’s breathing hard, trying to will her heartbeat back to a regular pace. Her feet drop from their place on the wall as she sags against him. Lazily, she peers into the room, and realizes that everyone has left.  
  
She swallows thickly. “We didn’t—we didn’t get any information...”

“I turned a clone into a fly on the wall. We got all the information we needed. And more.” She can feel him grinning.  
  
Though he is all smiles, Sakura can’t help but to feel awkward, and just a little bit ashamed.  
  
 _What have I done?_

Technically, she didn’t do anything—Naruto is the one who initiated it, but true enough, she didn’t do much to stop him either. Yeah, sure, she protested (weakly), but she obviously could have done more.

They have crossed the unofficial line of do’s and don’ts—and there is probably no going back.

Sakura figures that, yeah, can’t go back—but she damn sure wasn’t going to go forward, either.

She makes a mental note to leave this (she doesn’t want to call it a mistake) _occurrence_ out of the mission log report when they get back to Konoha.  
  
            Out of everything she learned so far, of one thing she is absolutely certain of—

_This can never happen again._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it enough to come back. Please review :D
> 
> and FYI, I am used to using ffnet to post stuff, so when I got to do it here, the editing of it was like... really annoying.


End file.
